Move Over Max
by Fedorable18
Summary: My first published Fanfic. I wrote it halfway through the first book. Relatively fluffy Max and Ari fanfic. Like I said didn't know about them being related and stuff. Oh well. I hope you like it anyway. Rated T just in case...


**A/N: So you guys this is my first ever fanfic to post on here. The dates back to when I wasn't an actual fangirl. Scary, right? I am just going to publish it in one fat chapter. However I must explain me self just a bit. I wrote this about halfway through the first book. At the time I didn't know about Ari being related and what not. Since then I have finished all the books. And to be clear I don't ship Max/Ari.**

**Move over Max**

Fang-

We made it to New York and were looking for the Institute. Ugh, it's been so hard to get through these past few days. The flock was flying east and then Max fell out of the air. We tucked in and flew after her trying to catch up, but she had dove in so fast that we couldn't catch up. She flew into a woods and disappeared. We spent three days looking for her, and found nothing. The flock was hurt so I did what I could. I took charge of the flock.

Ari-

We lost them. I can't believe we lost them! Max bit me on the finger and got away. We've had faint traces of them heading east, but we haven't seen them.

I need to tell you little secret that I have kept to myself. Don't tell anyone or I'll have your head. Ok here it goes. I Ari Batchleder like Maximum Ride. We met when we were little and she has always been better than me. But she is still really cute. Even if she bit my finger. What happened? Did we run out of time? I am going to find out.

Max-

Ok so here I was flying away from the only person in the world I really care about more than the flock. Yes he is my arch enemy the flock's arch enemy. In truth he's had my heart since the first day I saw him.

We were little and so was he. He would sneak around behind Jeb's back just to come and talk to me. The flock were always asleep so they never found out. Seeing him again broke my heart. It felt like the world had fell off my shoulders and splintered in a thousand pieces. Yes I suppose I might have lost it, but it was so hard for me to keep it under control. This is it I can't take it I have to find out the truth. I have to go back, so I dove. I dove until I broke the tree line. Then I ran.

Ari-

I saw Max again and to tell you the truth it hurt a lot. I had so many questions, but I couldn't let her know I still cared. In truth I know it wasn't the right thing, but it was the only thing. I really couldn't do that in front of dad, not today.

Fang-

I never really understood how hard it was to be Max. Respect, Ya I owe her a lot. We have searched a 25 mile radius to where she went down. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy have been bawling for three straight days. Iggy and I have tried to think about what to do next. So we decided that we had to do what was right for the flock's missions. We were to leave for New York first thing tomorrow morning to find the Institute. Max was strong enough to be on her own. Where ever that is.

Ari-

We have studied the tracker hard and we have gotten more signals, but they are separate. One signal is heading west, back toward us, but the others are still heading east. We think that one has separated from the rest. One is coming back.

A little voice in my head says that it is Max coming back for me. I want to listen to it, but I know I shouldn't. In a different part of my brain, the part that doesn't listen, thinks if it is her what would you do? Would you protect her? In reply my heart screams yes, keep her away from the experiments. You'd have to come out sometime. You have to tell Jeb.

Max-

I knew what I was doing was one of the stupidest things ever, but wasn't love worth it? The devil riding on my shoulder was second guessing me, spewing what ifs. When the Cupid on my other shoulder was fantasizing about daydreams and happily ever afters. I had enough so I flicked both of them off, plummeting towards the Earth. Oh well. What was below me? Nevada, I was almost back.

Fang-

We were off. The flock flew slow. There morale was down the toilet and they needed cheering up. What was fun, but not so Max related? It'll take some thinking, but I think we need to get out of the area. To many memories. I guess I have been kind of closed shell, but I have been hurting too. I have no one to bother now. Plus three mopey mutants aren't the best crowd to be around. Just keep moving forward.

Ari-

Maybe I should scope around a bit. I really need some fresh air and some alone time. I checked the tracker and saw the dot was about twenty miles out, a good run. I grabbed a pistol and told dad I was going out. Then I took off. After I left the School I ran in the general direction I saw the dot. I couldn't help but turning into an Eraser, because I can run faster. I ran and I ran and I ran.

Max-

I had to be close now. Maybe twenty miles out. No time to write, I have to fly.

Ari-

I had to have covered close to twenty miles now. I had to be close. Then I saw her as she flew out of a tree.

" Max! Is it you?" I yelled.

" Ari?"

" Yes it's me. I won't hurt you I promise. I need to tell you something, Max"

Before I could say a word she had managed to get from the tree and tackle me with a huge hug. I was confused, but I let myself enjoy it. Once I finally peeled her off me I didn't know what to say. Luckily she said it for me.

"Ari, I am soooo happy to see you. I just had to come back."

I couldn't think of a word to say so I just picked her up and hugged her again.

" Hey I got a little place were we can go to relax. If you want to."

Max-

All I could do was smile. This had went so much better than I ever hoped. He held me close like I might break at any minute. Then he threw me into air. I unfurled my wings at the height of the toss and down-stroked hard shooting into the air.

I looked down and saw him smiling up at me. He turned around and raced toward the south. I flew as fast as I could gaining altitude. Once I felt I was high enough I tucked in and dove straight for Ari. As I came up right behind him I picked him up under his arms and I flew upwards.

"Hey, this isn't fair!" He protested.

I could tell he was smiling, but I started to loose altitude anyway. I uprighted myself and tried to set us down easy. As I sat him down he turned to face me.

"What? I was just having some fun," I protested

Ari-

I could of sworn that this was a dream, but I never want to wake up. She was standing there, as beautiful as ever and she was all mine. It was all so new to me I didn't quite know what to do so I swept her up in my arms and started to jog to where we were going.

Max-

Finally we broke a tree line and saw small retro building in front of us. Ari sat me down and kissed me on the cheek. My cheeks grew warm and the adrenaline started flowing. Almost naturally our fingers intertwined and we strolled toward the entrance. As we walked in the restaurant the aroma was wonderful. The air smelled of burgers, fries, and milkshakes. We found a booth and I slid in first. He sat down and closed the distance between us. This was great.

Fang-

We are near New York, but Max hasn't been seen anywhere. Where did she go? I have no idea, but I really need to focus on the rest of the flock. Their morale has improved since we left, but her disappearance is still a dark shadow hanging over them.

Ari-

I slid into the booth next to Max, and put my arm around her. Across the room I saw a couple of the other Erasers looking really confused. I shot them daggers with my eyes, and then I turned to look at Max. She was leaning on me smiling with content.

As the waiter walked up she asked," Whatcha havin' today, Ari?"

Max turned to smile at the waiter and I kissed her on the forehead.

"Two double cheese burgers and a large vanilla milkshake, please," I replied.

Max turned to look at me and I smiled.

"When did you first start liking me?" she asked gently.

"To be honest I've liked you since the first time I ever saw you," I replied.

I squeezed her a little closer and she sat up.

"I guess it was love at first sight for both of us then," she whispered.

I kissed her head and she giggled quietly. By far one of the cutest sounds on the face of the Earth.

Just then the waitress brought out our food. We both smiled and thanked her.

Max-

I felt like I was the only girl in the world, and that felt amazing. Here I was with Ari all by ourselves with nobody to judge us. I couldn't help but think about the flock. The thought seemed oddly foreign and insignificant compared to Ari. Apparently the little people on my shoulder had caught up with me, but now it was Angel on one side and Ari on the other. I didn't want to choose, so I put them both under a napkin. The food was great, and Ari was all I ever imagined. For once in my life I didn't worry about anything.

Fang-

It was pretty much dark out when we finally made it to Central Park. I noticed a large group down at one end of the park. Multi-colored beams of light and plumes of fog rolled away from what looked like a stage. This could be the spirit boost I've been looking for.

Ari-

The food tasted great, and the milkshake was like heaven. I couldn't help but hope that this never ended, ever. I payed the bill and we strolled outside. I offered to race Max and she accepted. We ran towards the school not knowing what to do next. I knew I could run faster then her so I did. Eventually Max got fed up so she flew. To my benefit she flew low so we could talk. I always knew I liked this chick.

Fang-

Turns out I was right the concert was exactly the morale support we needed. The flock seemed a tad bit more upbeat. Max will come I'm sure she will. I hope she will. Anyway we've spent the day walking around the city. I tried to keep an eye out for something that said the Institute, or something of that manor. Perhaps we could use some kind of data base. To find out what were looking for.

Max-

We were at the front step of the school and alarm bells were screaming inside my head but Ari held me there. We went through a set of double doors and down a couple of corridors. He took me into a hallway lined with closed doors. We approached the end and he opened one of the doors. Inside was a good sized office and at the desk sat Jeb.

"Hey dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend," Ari called

" Oh, really?" He replied.

Ari pulled me into the doorway and Jeb's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Maximum Ride what a delight to see you again," he chuckled.

"Dad she is my girlfriend and I intend to protect her from you and all the other whitecoats," Ari stated firmly.

"I respect that Ari and I understand, but I'm afraid the other whitecoats won't,"

Ari squeezed my tighter than clasped my hand and led me away. After a couple of turns we came to what looked like a hallway full of bedrooms. Ari pulled out a key and opened one of them. Inside was a cozy room with blue walls. I laid back on the bed and sighed with relief. He smiled and fell down next to me.

"What do you think your dad thinks about us?" I wondered aloud.

"I think he's just shell shocked. You were always like his daughter to him and it is just a big step for both of us," he explained.

I sighed and leaned against him I could very happily just fall asleep right here in his arms. This moment was so perfect that is wish that it would last forever. As if satin read my thoughts there was a knock at the door. I sat up and Ari went for the door.

Ari-

I opened the door and there stood my father. He asked to come in and talk. He sat at the computer desk and I sat next to Max on the edge of the bed. By the look on his face I could tell he was still really shocked that this was all true.

"I just...never thought that, well, that you guys had any feelings for each other," Jeb uttered.

I took Max's hand and intertwined our fingers. She giggled and elbowed me. The look on my dad's face was unreadable. I half wondered what he was calling Max. It was probably the first time he had seen her so carefree.

" I don't know what you are going to do. The whitecoats will want Max. I guess you could try to protect her from the others, but you'll be fighting a losing battle. All I can think of is to run. Now go take her out and show her the rest of this place," Jeb ordered.

I stood up and hugged Max. We went out into the hallway and there was two other Erasers.

Hey Ari, what are you doin with that freak?" The lady one the left said.

Instinctively I put Max behind me.

"Her name is Max, and she is my girlfriend, ok?" I retorted.

The girls rolled their eyes and went into one of the rooms. I led Max past the rooms and into a sitting area.

" Oh, shoot stay right here. I'll be right back," I mumbled.

I raced back to my room to grab a book. When I opened the door dad was still sitting there. In his hand was my book. When I walked in he turned to face me. A spiel, here one comes.

" Ari, just promise me you'll take good care of her. I really care about both of you," he whispered.

"Dad, I want to stay here for a while. I want to keep her here a little while."

" That is very dangerous though you could hide her," Jeb warned.

" There is one other thing dad. I want to fly,"

" We're working on that. Tomorrow morning you'll go under the knife,ok? We are going to do the same type of wings as the flock. I think it will look great," Jeb explained.

I was so excited, giddy even. I felt like a two year old. I probably sounded like one too.

"Can my wings match Max's?" I asked giddily.

" We'll try," Jeb replied.

He stood up and I hugged him. He smiled as I grabbed my book and ran back down the hallway.

"About dang time," she teased.

I flopped down on the couch next to her. I showed her the book and we read it together. This was great. We read until it got late, like ten. We sneaked back to my room and she sat on the bed.

"Where am I going to sleep?" she whispered.

I gestured toward the bed and I lied down next to her. She giggled and scooted toward the pillow getting comfy. I followed but kept my distance. I clicked the lamp off and found her hand. I drifted off into a dream.

I woke up with Max lying next to me. I stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. She smiled and mumbled under her breath.

"Hey I have to go somewhere ok? Just stay here and sleep for awhile. I'll be back," I whispered.

I slid out the door and headed toward surgery. I walked in room one and saw dad. I laid down and prepped me explaining the procedure. I agreed and breathed in the anesthesia gas and once again drifted off. It was Max and I swooping around through the sky. The dream faded and went black.

I drifted into consciousness and opened my eyes. There was dad offering me a hand. I sat up and felt a new awareness in my back. I moved new muscles and looked in the mirror. Wings spread out behind me just like Max's.

"Hey dad can I have Max teach me how to fly?" I asked.

"Ya sure, be careful your muscles need to strengthen further, but you should be able to. Your wings fold flat against your back, but not quite inside," Jeb explained.

I stood up and walked toward the door.

"Have Fun!" Jeb called.

As I returned I found Max dressed in some of my old clothes with newly cut slits down the back. She smiled when I walked in and I picked her up off the bed. She protested but I carried her down the hallway and outside. I knew it was time for the big reveal, and I really hoped she liked it.

"I have a surprise for you, Max,"

I unfolded my wings and let them feel the air.

"Oh my gosh Ari, your wings, they are beautiful," she uttered.

She unfurled her own and they matched mine. She stood there staring at them. I closed the distance and then I used my arms and wings to wrap her in a hug.

" I need you to teach me how to fly,"

Max-

This was amazing. Now Ari could fly with me any where I wanted to. All I have to do is teach him the ropes. I have some teacher business to take care of.

Fang-

We have been looking for the institute, where is Max? I mean she has to be ok. She be back soon. A faint memory came back to me. It was at the school we were little, really little. I was having trouble sleeping so I laid there without moving. I heard foot steps, so a cracked my eyes open to see what it was. There was Ari crouched in front of Max's cage whispering barely audible, so I tuned in my hearing.

"I can't stay very long, ok?" He whispered.

As soon as he said that a small red light lit up on his arm.

" I have to go Max, I love you," he whispered.

He stood up and scuttled away.

It all made sense now. She went back for him. She turned herself in. There was nothing we could do to get her either. I was to take lead, I was to protect the pack. She will come back but it will be awhile. In the mean time I'll talk to you later.


End file.
